The Days Go
by SuperGirl8
Summary: S/V...S/V SHIPPERS READ PLEASE! Although others will like also... featuring Irina, Jack, Francie, Will.... yes... please Review so I know you are out there!
1. Default Chapter

Sydney Bristow loved her morning jogs. The feeling of her legs stretching in front of her, the power with every push off was so freeing. But the best thing about her jogs was that it was just her, Sydney Bristow jogging. No alias was required.  
  
As she rounded a corner, Sydney picked up pace. Her apartment building was in sight. She started towards home, but then felt restless, and so she ran past it. Her mind was full of so many complicated thoughts; she just was not sure what to do. If she went into her house, she would have to start her daily routine. That meant seeing her dad, Sark, and Vaughn. She wasn't sure if she could do that just yet.  
  
Things with her dad were still very touchy. She knew he cared, but he had a funny way of showing it. And Sark, well, Sydney wasn't sure what his game was just yet. But she was pretty sure that he was trying to connect with her, and she thought maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Not that she wanted him, but if he was going to trust Sydney, it may make her job easier.  
  
And then there was Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn was so complicated; Sydney didn't know what to think. Had she been mistaken? There was something between them right? Something more than a handler-agent relationship right? But then, he was back with Alice. So maybe they were nothing more than friendship. Sydney felt so stupid. Worst than that, when she first saw Alice at the hospital, she felt betrayed. And jealous.  
  
But no, it didn't end there. Vaughn had to try and explain. Sydney almost couldn't take it. She felt her tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away as she walked down the hallway. But had her ears betrayed her? Were there footsteps behind her?  
  
Sydney suddenly turned around and started running for her building. She was never one to run away from problems, and she didn't want to start now. Besides, Vaughn had talked to her mother. and maybe she should too.  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. His head pounded, even though he was definitely not hung over. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He found some IB Profuen, and popped two pills in his mouth. He scooped some water in his hands and slurped it up.  
  
Michael ran a hand over his stubble and examined his face closely in the mirror. He ran some hot water and splashed it on his face. He lathered up some shaving cream and started his day. Another day, he thought, can't wait. God, he felt bitter. Even his thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. Sometimes, in fantasies, he thought about what life would be like if he had just met Sydney somewhere else, other then the CIA. What if she had worked at his local Starbucks? Would he have noticed her? He didn't see how he couldn't notice her. But, that was just a fantasy.  
  
And lately. well lately, as much as he hated it, he thought about what his life would have been like if he had just never met Sydney. After all, things weren't bad with Alice, although their recent rekindling wasn't working out so great. But maybe he would have never second-guessed stuff with Alice if he had never known Sydney. Maybe.  
  
  
  
Sydney walked into her mother's cell area. She walked down the long hall, hearing each heel click. She found herself in the all to familiar CIA holding pen. The air was stale and recycled, and the room was fairly dark. But Sydney never came there for the atmosphere.  
  
Sydney hated the way her own reflection bounced off the glass. It was distracting when she talked to her mother, because she could she the similarities in their faces. That reflection made it that much harder for Sydney to concentrate. That reflection could be the end of her.  
  
Sydney's mother approached the glass; same thoughtful look on her face as usual.  
  
Irina's eyes searched Sydney's for some emotion. "Are you happy?"  
  
This caught Sydney off guard. "What?"  
  
"He lives."  
  
Sydney stepped back slightly. Was she that transparent? Or was her mother that clairvoyant?  
  
Irina's eyes remained steady.  
  
"Yes. I know you helped him. I- I came here to say thank you."  
  
Irina smiled. "No you didn't. He told you we talked, and you want to know don't you? Do you know we talked about you?"  
  
Sydney stepped towards the glass again.  
  
Irina smiled again. "So curious. you must really love him. Don't worry, give it time."  
  
Sydney looked down, frustrated. Give it time must mean he didn't feel the same way.  
  
"No, he does. But it is going to take some time."  
  
Sydney looked up, amazed by her mother's ability to read human emotions.  
  
Irina cocked her head to the side. "You may not like me, you may even hate me. But I see people, Sydney. I know people, I read them. There is something there." Then Irina walked away from the glass and started doing her morning Tai Chi.  
  
Sydney watched her mother for a second; intrigued by her mystery, and understanding why her dad couldn't stay away from her.  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn watched on a monitor. He felt like he was being evasive, voyeuristic by watching Sydney and her mother. But since he told Irina about his feelings for Sydney, he had felt uneasy. He couldn't risk Sydney being awkward around him not because it would hurt him, but because it could put her at risk. If anything every happened to her because of his feelings, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Vaughn stared at the screen and realized that Sydney was leaving the room. He walked over to the donuts and coffee on a nearby desk, and tried to play it cool. 


	2. Chapter Two

They had their mission. Try to intersect the codes that were being delivered to the Alliance. Codes for weapons of mass destruction among other things. Codes that were already dangerous, even without being in the hands of a bunch of rich psychos.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn separated upon entering the building. She knew where she had to go; room 403. Vaughn headed for his post at the bar. His ear piece was his connection to Sydney's world, which was sometimes very frustrating.  
  
"Sydney?" He said his mouthpiece picking it up.  
  
"I'm taking the stairs."  
  
"Okay. Be careful."  
  
"As always."  
  
Sydney glided up the stair corridor. She came to the fourth floor and opened the heavy door. She had barely cracked it open when she heard an all too familiar voice- Sloane. She slid back through the door.  
  
"Vaughn. Sloane's here."  
  
"What? Sydney, get back down here okay?" Just as he uttered those words he heard Sydney swear. Sloane was in the stairwell. Sydney quickly and quietly continued down the stairs. She whispered, mouth only half open. "Vaughn meet me at the bottom of the stairwell."  
  
Vaughn didn't need to be told twice. He threw some money down for his untouched drink. He took quick strides over to the stairwell. Sydney burst through the doors, a serious look in her eyes. Vaughn's eyes flinched, as Sloane came out behind her. But Sydney didn't look panicked. She looked. like she had a plan. She walked confidently toward Vaughn, and mouthed, "smile". Vaughn broke out into his biggest smile, and Sydney walked up, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth. Deeply.  
  
Vaughn's mind raced. He kissed back, but opened his eyes to see Sloane walk by, paying no mind to them. He knew he should break the kiss off, but he didn't want to. So he closed his eyes and kept kissing Sydney, but turning her so her back would be to Sloane. Finally, she came up for air.  
  
They both gasped slightly, and then blushed. There was an awkward silence. Finally Vaughn cleared his throat.  
  
"I think. we should go back home. There is nothing here anymore, and we should find out why Sloane left you out of the loop."  
  
Sydney was slightly disappointed, but hid it well. "You're right. Lets go." 


	3. Chapter Three

"The Alliance has no current plans to use the weapon codes from Rome themselves. However, they are waiting for the right price and willing to sell." Jack Bristow cleared his throat, signaling he was done giving his report.  
  
"So. what now?" Sydney spun slightly in her chair to face her CIA boss, Devlin.  
  
"Establish ourselves as a buyer."  
  
"What? CIA doesn't give money to terrorist organizations, and besides they won't just sell to anyone."  
  
Devlin looked slightly annoyed. "True, which is why we have to put this in the works now. But, I said 'establish' as a buyer, not buy. In the future Agent Bristow, refrain from telling me what the CIA does and does not do."  
  
Sydney blushed and tightened her jaw.  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat uncomfortably from across the table. "Sir?"  
  
Devlin looked at him and then stared back at Sydney, continuing what he was saying. "CIA has already made contact with the Alliance posing as a terrorist group. But, we need to have an account at this London bank." Devlin passed an envelope of pictures to Sydney. "They deal strictly with high rollers and nobility. Sydney, you'll be going to London to set up an account. Vaughn will go with you, and Jack will stay and make sure everything at SD-6 is going well. That's all."  
  
Everyone got up to leave. Devlin added, "Vaughn may I speak to you a for a second?"  
  
Vaughn stayed behind and as the door clicked, Devlin began. "I saw the footage from the hotel in Rome. You're her handler. Do not forget that. You can't afford it, she can't and the CIA will not allow it. Understand?"  
  
Vaughn's face felt red. "Yes sir."  
  
"That's all. Be careful in London. I don't want to have to reassign you."  
  
Vaughn nodded and walked out of the office. Sydney was waiting. "What did Devlin say?"  
  
Vaughn looked at her. "Nothing." Sydney knew something more was going on, but didn't probe. Vaughn lightened his tone. "Ready to go to the bank?"  
  
Sydney nodded, "Why not?"  
  
  
  
The bank that Sydney would be setting up an account at was small and underground yet swank. Sydney reached to pull the door open, but paused and looked at a man sitting on a bench not far from the bank. Vaughn. He sat at his computer with glasses and a suit on, looking very investor savvy. She smiled to herself, pulled the door open and strode in confidently. She strolled up to the banker counter, looking rich. "Hello, I would like to setup a new account here." Sydney smiled, her British accent right on.  
  
The woman behind the counter smiled. "Okay, this will take a few minutes."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Sydney walked away from the counter, new account information and number in hand. She headed out the door, not breaking character. On the street, she breezed past Vaughn, who began to close up his lap top. He remained a good 8 steps behind her all the way to the London underground. They got on the same trains, but didn't even make eye contact.  
  
Sydney sat in her seat on the train, looking up but not meeting eyes with anyone around her. Her mind was on other things, like the angst of Vaughn being so close yet so far away, as well as what had Devlin said. She didn't notice the grungy homeless man get on. Not until he suddenly seized her by the wrist. He pulled out a gun and pushed it against her temple. Several people on the train screamed, bolting for the doors to the othe cars.  
  
"Everyone get down NOW!"  
  
Some people squeezed into the other cars, but most hit the ground instantly. Vaughn made a quick movement for the gunman, who shot in his general direction. Sydney winced only to see that Vaughn had been missed.  
  
"Next time I won't miss. Get down." The man's words were slurred and he reeked of alcohol.  
  
Sydney felt sweat forming around her hairline. She made eye contact with Vaughn, holding an intense gaze with him. And then she socked her attacker in the groin.  
  
The man was caught off guard, and he crumbled to the ground. Sydney kicked away his gun, before an unarmed security guard came up and tackled the man. Sydney backed away, looking fearfully at the gun.  
  
The next stop came and the train stopped, with officers waiting at the station. The people in the car with Sydney and Vaughn flooded out the door and Sydney lost Vaughn in the commotion.  
  
"Come on, lets slip out this way." Vaughn was suddenly by her side, tugging her elbow. She backed away looking spooked, more spooked then Vaughn had ever seen her.  
  
Vaughn called the CIA headquarters. He filled Devlin in on what had happened and passed on the information from Sydney's account.  
  
"But what about us? I think we should lay low. We might be tailed?" Vaughn responded bravely. He then listened intently to the other end of the phone. Sydney could have sworn he blushed as well. "Okay, will do sir." He hung up.  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"Devlin said to check into a hotel and stay here for a day."  
  
Sydney grinned despite the fact that she was still shook up. "I've always wanted to vacation in London."  
  
Please Review you guys. all you have to say is something simple like "good" or "bad", just something so I know what works and doesn't work. 


	4. Chapter Four

Vaughn and Sydney checked into a fairly nice hotel, right next to Piccadilly Circus. Vaughn felt awkward about the whole room situation, especially when he asked for two rooms. The man behind the desk looked behind Vaughn and raised an eyebrow slightly then went back to his computer screen, clacking at the keys.  
  
"We have two singles right next to one another."  
  
"Perfect." Vaughn slid an aliased credit card across to the man, and took the card and card keys back smiling shortly at the man. "Thank you."  
  
Vaughn handed Sydney her key and they walked over to the elevator. They got on together, and got in smiling at one another. For Vaughn, it was a dream come true. They were in public together and it was all right.  
  
The elevator came to an abrupt stop at their floor. They walked down a hallway, with a perfectly clean carpet and white walls.  
  
"Oh, heres my room," said Vaughn. He opened the door, but turned to face Sydney. "Want to come in for a while?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled and walked past him. She was so close she could smell how good he smelled. She sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"These are pretty nice rooms." Vaughn went over to the window and closed the curtains.  
  
Sydney smiled at his attempt of small talk. "Yeah, they are."  
  
Vaughn picked up the tv remote, but didn't turn anything on. "You okay? I mean, considering you had a gun pointed to your head."  
  
"Wasn't the first time."  
  
"Does that make it an easier?" He cocked his head to the side, not rushing her to respond.  
  
"No. Its just. you came so close to getting shot today. And me, well what if he had just shot me and not bothered to hold me hostage? I wasn't expecting that. I do all this agent stuff and I guess after awhile, I forget that life can be taken in everyday events. It scared me. I thought I almost lost you, again. Wouldn't that be the third time since Taipei?" She smiled, but her tone was serious as were the words.  
  
Vaughn smiled. "But I'm not shot. I'm not sick either. Thanks to you. You know, you once called me your guardian angel, but lately it seems to be the other way around. I better watch out, or else the CIA is going to make you my boss." He smiled, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
"Yeah." She looked lost in thought, but shook her head as if to clear thoughts. "Well, I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll call you when I get out. Maybe we can order in or something?"  
  
"Sounds good." He walked her to the door and watched her go one door down the hall. He listened for the click of her door closing before he dead bolted his.  
  
  
  
Vaughn stepped out of a steamy shower, and wiped at his mirror so he could see. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to zone out, then he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He cautiously looked through the keyhole and saw Sydney. Forgetting about the fact he wasn't dressed he opened the door. She stepped in and kissed him hard on the lips, catching him completely caught off guard.  
  
At first Vaughn kissed her back. He felt like he could melt into her body. He had wanted this since their first (and last kiss). But then his handler mind took over and he pulled away.  
  
Sydney groaned slightly. She placed a finger over his mouth and her eyes searched his as she spoke. "We could have died tonight, and the only thing I regretted was not doing this. I know. we can't be anything, not right now. I get that. But please, for tonight, lets forget about it all. Remember when you told me about that watch? Well my heart stopped again today. I thought you had been shot. Please, just kiss me, just for tonight." Sydney let out a long sigh after saying all that. "I. I love you."  
  
Vaughn was stunned, but he made no move. He wanted to say the words, but they wouldn't come.  
  
Sydney caught onto the meaning of his delayed reaction. "Oh.. Okay. I guess I'll-"  
  
Vaughn kissed her deeply placing his hand over hers, which was on the doorknob. They held their hands their for a moment. Then he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Sydney braced herself against the door. She never wanted to stop kissing him, but she knew she would have to. So, for the moment she would enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Sydney felt safe curled up next to Vaughn when she woke up. She was staring at the wall, but could feel his warm breath on her neck. His arm was wrapped across her and she began to kiss it. Vaughn responded by kissing her shoulder. Then he brought his lips right up to her ear and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Sydney turned over to face him, smiling, and then kiss him on the mouth.  
  
Quite sometime later, Sydney woke up, but Vaughn was no longer next to her. She heard him whistling in the bathroom. She didn't want it to be, but she had a feeling the moment was over. She walked into the bathroom, and saw Vaughn was shaving.  
  
"I. I am going to go take a shower. Then I'll be ready to, um, go."  
  
Vaughn looked into her eyes through the reflection and nodded. "Listen, about last night."  
  
"I meant what I said. I know we can't be anything."  
  
"Yeah." Vaughn's eyes looked downward.  
  
Sydney took a step forward to him. "I mean, I already live two secret lives. It would all just get so-"  
  
"Complicated."  
  
Vaughn turned and faced her. Those gorgeous eyes got her every time. Sydney laced her fingers in Vaughn's. He squeezed her hand.  
  
Sydney wanted to pull him close and kiss him. Instead she started moving towards the door, not letting go of his hand yet. Vaughn walked her to the door, and then slowly their hands parted. Sydney looked down and made her way to her room staring at her toes blinking away tears. Vaughn stared at his empty hand, which felt a lot colder with out hers in it. 


	5. Chapter Five

The flight home was nice. Vaughn and Sydney relaxed around one another. Every once in awhile Sydney would look over, and meet eyes with Vaughn and smile, a sort of secret smile. Sydney was relieved that Vaughn didn't seem to think it was a mistake.  
  
When Sydney got home, she dropped onto her bed, exhausted.  
  
"Rough day at the office?" Will appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Sort of." Sydney didn't look up, but motioned for Will to come in. He sat on the edge of the bed, and she got up and faced him.  
  
"Well. you do look tired, but also malnourished. So I was thinking, because I know this place."  
  
Sydney mocked surprise. "Will Tippin are you asking me out to dinner?"  
  
Will laughed. "Hmm. despite those circles under your eyes you are in a surprisingly good mood. Something I should know?"  
  
Sydney became slightly somber. Will. She had forgotten about him in her moments with Vaughn. Completely forgot. "No, nothing at all. How about that dinner?"  
  
Will smiled and offered her a hand and a pull off the bed. "Lets roll."  
  
  
  
After the airport, Vaughn went to the office. He checked in with Devlin on a few things. He felt as those Devlin could see right through him. Did he know what had happened? But Devlin said almost nothing about their overnight stay in London, except that he was glad that they had no further troubles. Vaughn sat down at his desk and let out a great sigh of relief. He filed some papers, but after about thirty minutes, the words he was typing started to blur together. It was time for him to go home.  
  
Vaughn came home to his apartment, too happy to move. At the office he had been feeling tired after the long flight, but now that he was home he had so much energy, and he had to get it out. Donovan, his dog, excitedly jumped at him. Taking the dog was always a bit of a hassle though, and Vaughn scratched the dog lovingly hard behind the ears.  
  
"Not tonight guy. But hey, I promise you'll get a treat tonight." Donovan licked Vaughn's hand gratefully. Vaughn didn't feel quite so guilty about leaving the lovable mutt behind.  
  
Vaughn ran into his bedroom and changed into sweats. Grabbing a key he jogged out the door and down the block.  
  
  
  
"So, can we um. talk?" Will's eyes glanced around casually but nervously.  
  
Sydney brought out her lipstick and set it on the table. "No bugs," she said with a smile. "How is your research going?"  
  
Will grimaced. "I'm not sure what to make of it. It is like something out of a movie. The government selecting children to be spies and assassins? It's incredible."  
  
"Yea." Sydney looked down at her plate, feeling a little sad at the idea of Project Christmas. Her dad had betrayed her with that. He wasn't the man she thought he was.  
  
"Syd? What's wrong?" Will looked worried.  
  
"Nothing." Sydney shook her head, trying to reassure herself. "Nothing."  
  
Sydney was relieved when Will smiled at her, and launched into a joke he had gotten in an email earlier that day.  
  
After dinner, Sydney felt stuffed and a bit antsy. Sometimes being around Will did that to her. They would be talking, and then she would notice this look in his eyes as he looked at her. The look. Her love life was already so complicated, she didn't need one of her best friends to now think he was in love too. Ahh. Just the mere thought of her love life took her back to the hotel with Vaughn. Suddenly she needed a cold shower. As if on cue she heard Will start the shower for himself. Oh well, she thought. Maybe a run will help me clear my mind. 


	6. Chapter Six

Sydney's feet pounded the pavement. It was dark, not the safest time to jog. Even though she could protect herself, her CIA bosses wouldn't be thrilled if she went around beating up muggers. So she went a different route then normal, closer to the local park, a better-lit area.  
  
Her breathing started coming heavier, and she slowed down pace a little. She jogged along a little dirt path through the park, a haven in the big city. Up ahead, another jogger was running towards her.  
  
And he was familiar. Vaughn. Sydney's breath gave out a little. She regained composure and kept her steady pace jogging towards him. He looked out of it and then very surprised when he realized who it was.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
Sydney pretended to be surprised. "Vaughn? Do you normally jog here?"  
  
"Um. sometimes. But not usually this late. I just had- had to get out."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sydney jogged in place a little, that antsy feeling taking over again. She was afraid if she didn't move she was going to kiss him.  
  
"Well, um, I guess I better go." Vaughn motioned forward. He started moving.  
  
"Vaughn! Wait. Would it be so bad?" Sydney bit her lip for saying this.  
  
Vaughn wrinkled his forehead. Then he nodded. "We would have to live a lie. It could endanger the mission or. you. And I couldn't live with that."  
  
"I already live a lie. I can settle for another one."  
  
Vaughn cocked his head to the side. "Do you think this easy for me? Do you think this is what I want?"  
  
"Its what your deciding." Sydney knew she was being unfair, but suddenly she could care less. "Besides. endangering the mission? Are you saying that your feeling don't already effect your decisions regarding me? Generally love is supposed to mean something more than physically being with the person."  
  
Vaughn was taken back. She had a point. "No, I mean. I love you. But you make things so damn complicated. And I know I make things complicated for you."  
  
Sydney could not take it anymore. "Fine. If I make things so difficult for you, then you get over it and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Sydney wait. What about you? Do you even know how much hell this has been for me? The moment I met you. I knew I loved you. But it wasn't protocol keeping us apart then. It was you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You and. Noah. God, do you know how I felt? CIA is not stupid, they are always watching. I'm your guardian angel right? I am always watching. I know what happened with Noah. Do you know how hard that was for me. And then, the bastard tries to kill you and you still carry around this guilt, when you deserved someone better."  
  
"Like who? You? Lets talk about you for a second Vaughn. Want to know a slap in the face? After everything, after how close we were getting, Alice shows up at that hospital. Your girlfriend."  
  
Vaughn was getting angry. Sydney didn't care- she was already pissed. "Sydney, I tried to explain. There is nothing between Alice and I. Nothing. We're friends. Like you and Will."  
  
Sydney softened slightly. "Then why aren't we together?" Her eyes were quickly filling with tears.  
  
Vaughn looked down. "Because we can't be."  
  
Sydney lifted his chin and left her hand cradling his perfect chin. "Look at me. We can be. You have to decide if you want us to be."  
  
Vaughn's eyes know grew teary. He blinked away tears and swallowed hard. "Sydney, I don't want us to be together." Sydney removed her hand like it was diseased. She nodded her head to show she understood and then she backed away.  
  
Sydney turned, pausing for only a moment. The she jogged away, tears edging in the corner of her eyes. Vaughn grimaced watching her run away, spending the next half hour standing there thinking about what might have happened if he had ran after her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sydney ran all the way up the stairs and through the door. She ran down her hallway to Will's room. He was lying in bed reading a book.  
  
"Sydney? Whats wrong?"  
  
Sydney sat down on his bed, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were moist from her tears. Her mascara was running. "Will, do you care about me?"  
  
"Of course. Sydney, whats going on?"  
  
"Kiss me." Will looked at her, stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me." She looked at him directly in the eyes. Will slowly leaned in, and closed his eyes. His lips brushed hers and the kiss was brief. He pulled back.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes. "You can kiss me again."  
  
Will shook his head. "Are you kissing me?"  
  
Sydney looked at him incredously. "Of course I'm kissing you." She tried to feign that she had no idea what he was talking about, but he was not buying it.  
  
"Syd, do you really not think I know you? This isn't about me," Will was starting to get angry, "and I can't believe that you would try to use me. God, I'm your friend. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to I am here. But. but this? This is not okay." Will clenched his jaw and got up from the bed. "I'm going to sleep," he said coldly.  
  
Sydney watched silently as Will went over and opened the door. She got up from the bed and walked away from someone she cared about for the second time that night.  
  
  
  
The next morning Sydney woke up angry and upset. Tears were dried to her cheeks. She stumbled down the hall and walked into a yawning Will. They made eye contact then averted.  
  
"Listen Will. Give me just a second okay?" Sydney took in a deep breath and Will nodded. "You were right. About all of it. What I did was horrible. But last night I was upset and I wanted to get back at someone. It still doesn't make it okay to hurt you. I am sorry."  
  
Will stared at the floor.  
  
"But what you said last night was important to me. Because I could really use a friend." Sydney's eyes filled with tears. "I just. I feel so lost Will. Please, I have no right to ask this, but please forgive me."  
  
Will's face softened. "Oh Syd." He hugged her tightly, and she felt as though his arms squeezed tears out of her eyes. "Syd, whats going on?"  
  
"Can we not talk for awhile?"  
  
"Of course." Will petted her hair down. "Of course."  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn woke up feeling nauseous. It was all over. Before, he had been tortured because he couldn't be with Sydney, but now he knew he wouldn't. He was finding that was much worse.  
  
Vaughn stumbled around his apartment. God, he felt like crap. He picked up the phone and called into work sick. It was not a complete lie either, but the idea of possibly seeing Sydney was paining him.  
  
He found some vodka in his pantry and poured a glass full. He took two large gulps, and could barely swallow. He then stumbled upstairs, found the bed and collapsed.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Sydney I had no idea you felt that way about Vaughn. I mean, I knew you were close. But, you love him Sydney. That's a big deal."  
  
Sydney appreciated Will being a good friend, but saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Will. About everything. When I kissed you I did mean it. But. things changed. I changed."  
  
Will nodded. "It's okay Syd. But, um, could we take a break for the day? I just, just don't know how much of this I can hear in one sitting."  
  
"Yeah, of course Will. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Sydney meaningfully looked into Will's eyes. Then she got up and was in the doorway when she turned around.  
  
"Will. I'm sorry that I hurt you."  
  
Will looked up at her, thoughtfully. "Thank you."  
  
She turned back around. "Hey Syd?" Will paused for a moment. "In a way, I kind of knew. I didn't want to know, but I did. At the bar, I saw the way you looked at him. Sydney that's something special. That's what I wanted. Don't let it go."  
  
Sydney felt herself starting to become choked up. She nodded slowly, trying to hold in fresh tears. Then she gulped down. "I don't have a choice."  
  
"No Sydney, there is always a choice."  
  
Sydney went into her bedroom and had to wait few minutes before she was able to call her dad and tell him she was sick.  
  
"What? You too?" Jack sounded annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vaughn isn't here either. Must be a virus. By the way, everything with your London account worked out fine. Anyways, do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Just need some sleep."  
  
"Okay then. Call me tonight if you can."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sydney hung up the phone, and felt a little bit satisfied; although when she had been speaking she thought at any minute she would break down into tears. But, at least Vaughn wasn't feeling great. Although she never thought he would have been. But as sure as she was that last night was hard for him, it didn't make her any less hurt by him. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Jack Bristow felt slightly annoyed. Sydney called in sick, and Vaughn too. Something was going on with them, that was nothing new. But, if they weren't careful. well Jack was only slightly more understanding than Vaughn's bosses.  
  
Jack decided to call up Vaughn. He at least had somewhat of an intimidation edge there. Sydney was not going to let him into her love life anytime soon. Maybe she was right to keep him out. After all, in the love department, he had not done such a stellar job himself.  
  
"Hello?" Vaughn's answering of the phone sounded like a painful task. Maybe he was sick.  
  
"Vaughn? This is Jack. We need to talk."  
  
Vaughn's tone changed to panic almost immediately. "Is she alright?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his weight. "I am assuming you are referring to my daughter, who is fine. However, she is also not present at the office right now. She is sick, presumably with the same virus as you. I am only going to ask you this once. From a father to the man my daughter potentially loves, is there something I should know about?"  
  
Vaughn was silent for a while. "No. Nothing Jack. Like you said, she must have the same virus as me."  
  
"Okay, feel better. Bye." Jack hung up, his suspicions confirmed. There was without a doubt something going on.  
  
  
  
The next three days were horrible. Vaughn kept calling in sick, until finally it was Friday. He screened his calls, so he would not get another one of Jack's interrogations. He had felt horrible lying to Jack. After all, if someday he and Sydney were together, then how would that seem to Jack? His daughter was with a liar. But, Vaughn thought, that is no longer and issue. Before Tuesday night, Vaughn had at least been able to dream about a day when SD-6 was gone and he and Sydney could be together. But now, that was all over. She would never love him like she did. Vaughn felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
  
  
By Monday, Sydney was glad to see that Vaughn had gotten over his childish hiding. He sat at his office, and occasionally she would feel his puppy dog eyes on her back. No, she thought, be strong. Do not look at him, or you may lose all your self control.  
  
She decided to go see her mother. After her mother proved to be on her side in India, Sydney was more hopeful about her mother being a better person. Better being the operative word. See, Sydney thought, it would not have worked out with Vaughn and I anyways. My mother killed his father. That never does a relationship good. Sydney tried to sound light about the whole thing, but felt worse. No talk about Vaughn. Bu she had liked hearing her mom's stories from when her and her dad had been happy and in love and normal. Truthful occurrences, not lies like many of Sydney's memories felt to be.  
  
Sydney had been lost in thought and before she knew it she was in her mom's cell. But her mother already had a visitor. Vaughn. Irina looked at the two of them curiously through the glass, tilting her head but pausing before speaking.  
  
"Hello Sydney," she finally said.  
  
Vaughn looked down, wishing he could melt into the floor and get away. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hey," Sydney replied, practically choking on the word. "May I please speak to my mom alone?"  
  
"Of course," Vaughn still didn't look up. Instead he looked at Irina. "I'll be back again soon. I promise." Irina nodded at him and gave him a small, charitable smile.  
  
Sydney waited for him to leave, waited awhile before speaking. Irina patiently watched through the glass. Sydney was obviously deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "Officer?" She called out down the hall. An officer approached her. She whispered in his ear. At first he shook his head no, but she whispered some more, and he nodded yes. He walked over to the door through to Irina's cell.  
  
Irina felt as though she was watching slow motion. Sydney walked through the door, into the cell, but remained silent. Sydney reached out for Irina, pulling her into a hug before collapsing into her mother's arms. Sydney was sobbing, and Irina felt warm tears run down her face.  
  
"Sydney, I know I haven't been there-"  
  
"Mom, it doesn't matter. You were different. Everything was different." Sydney's voiced choked up.  
  
Irina could hardly control her voice. She rocked Sydney back and forth slightly, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay Sydney. Now it is going to be okay."  
  
  
  
Vaughn blinked away tears as he watched the monitor. God, what had he done? He took a long sip of coffee before going back to his desk. He sat there for about a second before he felt his nausea returning. He had to fix things. He would fix things. He just needed time. He picked up his phone and dialed.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Tuesday came and went for Sydney. She didn't even go to the CIA office, which was a blessing. Things at SD-6 were pretty mild as well. Sloane was undoubtedly up to something, but for not the first time, Sydney didn't care.  
  
By Wednesday, Sydney was feeling numb to the world. She was going through the motions. Time at the CIA office was painful. Being around Vaughn made her whole body ache. She found it all slightly ironic- getting shot hurt much less than this.  
  
Sydney could tell her dad was worried. He had seen her hug her mother on the monitor. He saw her crying into Irina's arms, which also worried him. But he had also felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be the one that Sydney turned to.  
  
"Sydney?" She looked up from paper work, and a look of relief crossed her face.  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"How about dinner tonight? You and me?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "That would be nice dad. Really nice."  
  
Jack smiled in return, and realized how long it had been since he had done so.  
  
"So is this going to be awkward?" Will sat on Sydney's bed, talking to her as she changed in the bedroom.  
  
"How so?" She emerged looking elegantly beautiful in nice jeans and a silky wine colored sweater.  
  
"With your dad? I mean do you guys do the whole dinner thing?"  
  
Sydney ran a quick mental check of when she and her dad had dinner. "Nope. But, I don't know. It might be nice." Her voice sounded hopeful, so Will quit. He had been worried about her since they had last talked; she had become very with drawn.  
  
"Hey guys." Francie appeared in the doorway. "Sydney, where are you going?"  
  
"Dinner with my dad."  
  
Francie raised her eyebrows and looked at Will for confirmation. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's great. Well, Will, what are you doing tonight."  
  
"I thought you would never asked. I was wondering if you and I could have dinner at this wonderful new establishment run by the most beautiful woman in all of LA."  
  
Francie laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere. And I would love to. Pick me up in thirty minutes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. Bye Syd, see you later tonight. Have a good time too. You look like you could use it." Francie looked over her friend once more before exiting to her own bedroom.  
  
Sydney sighed triumphantly. "Ready." She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, or at least that was the only change Will had noticed.  
  
Will walked over to her. "I know I needed space Syd. But I also know you can't talk to anyone else about the Vaughn situation. So. um. you can talk to me Sydney. Anytime." He brushed some loose hair behind her ears and paused for a second to tweak her nose playfully. "Have a nice time tonight."  
  
Sydney laughed. "You too Will. You too."  
  
  
  
Jack checked his watch. It was time. Where was Sydney? He looked up, a little bit worried that she had decided to stand him up or something. He had done it to her. perhaps it was what he deserved. He checked his cell phone. No missed calls.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Sydney you look lovely. Ready?" Jack felt his whole body relax. She had come.  
  
"Yes." Sydney smiled, the first genuine smile Jack had seen from her in awhile. He opened the restaurant door for her and followed her in.  
  
They made small talk over the menu and Francie and Will. Over college, the upcoming Christmas and what relatives Jack would be avoiding. By the time dinner was set before them, Jack felt comfortable enough to go for what he wanted to know.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sydney finished chewing and nodded looking confused. "It's a little chilly in here but now big deal."  
  
Jack frowned a little. "No. I mean are you okay? You seem sad lately. I. I saw the tape of you in your mom's cell. I am just worried is all, I wasn't spying on you I swear."  
  
Sydney softened. She wasn't angry at her father. In fact, his past misdoings were slowly being erased. She was feeling as though she had so much else pain, that she didn't need to have unnecessary hatred and unforgiving to add to that list. "Dad, its okay. And I'm okay, really. I was just having a bad. week."  
  
Jack leaned closer to Sydney looking at her face intently. "Sydney, please don't shut me out. You can tell me anything. In the past, I know I haven't been great about communication. But I feel like I'm losing you Sydney. I don't want that."  
  
"Dad, you're not losing me." Sydney took another bite of her food, thinking about what he had said. She swallowed and said abruptly, "Anything?" Jack placed a hand over hers. "Anything."  
  
Sydney didn't know how to form her next words. "In London. in London. Vaughn and I kissed." Sydney knew it was a lie, but prayed her dad would not see through.  
  
Jack didn't react all that surprised. "I kind of figured as much. But continue."  
  
"When we got back to LA, I ran into him in the park. We started talking. I. I wanted to know why we couldn't secretly be together."  
  
Jack sat up a little. "Sydney, CIA protocol is very clear on the relationship between-"  
  
"Dad? Please stop. I know, what the protocol says. But it doesn't matter anyways, he doesn't want us to be together."  
  
"Did he say that?" Jack pushed thoughts of protocol to the back of his mind, trying to focus on his daughter. Sydney nodded. "Well then he was clearly trying to make you think he didn't want to be with you. It is only because of protocol."  
  
Sydney sighed. "A part of me thinks that. But he said the words. that makes it so much more real seeming."  
  
"Sydney, listen to me very carefully. You are the most beautiful young woman alive. Out of anyone. Vaughn would be crazy to not want to be with you, and we both know he isn't crazy. But Vaughn knows the importance of yours and his job. There will be time for you in the future. There-" Jack stopped. Sydney had stopped eye contact with him, and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Dad? Could we just go home?"  
  
"Of course hunny. Of course." Jack paid the bill as Sydney looked on in silence. Then they walked out to Sydney's car. She pulled her keys out of her purse, but faced her father before getting in.  
  
"I had a nice time tonight dad. We should do this more often."  
  
Jack felt like jumping for joy, but kept his composure. "Yes, yes we should. Sydney I meant what I said. Anything. You may be my coworker, but you are my daughter first and foremost. I love you very much. You're. you're all I have."  
  
With that Jack gave Sydney a quick hug and walked away. Sydney stood shocked for a second. She actually had never thought of things that way. She was all her dad had. Suddenly, everything that had happened had a new light on it. Oy vey, Sydney thought, the surprises just keep coming. 


	10. Chapter Ten

About two weeks later, Sydney found herself at home enjoying a quiet Friday night in front of the tv. Will and Francie were out, and Sydney was curious about what may be developing with those two. Actually she was more hopeful than anything.  
  
Sydney yawned, and looked at the clock. It was only nine, but in her pajamas in the warm house. she was about ready to sleep. Things had been going fairly well for her lately, although work was keeping her busy. She had talked to her mother twice, but also took notice that Vaughn had been into visit. She resisted her curiosity to ask either party what they had talked about. She and Vaughn and not talked much. They didn't make any small talk. She had only had one counter mission in the last week, which Vaughn gave to her and thankfully chose to not prolong her agony by wanting to talk.  
  
Sydney was startled out of her thoughts, which were unfortunately deeper than she had wanted to think about, by her telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end cleared his throat a little. "Joey's pizza?"  
  
Sydney paused. "Maybe."  
  
"Delivery at 11? Bring a small pizza?"  
  
"Whatever." She hung up the phone. She knew the drill. Meet at eleven; bring a small suitcase, of the overnight persuasion. Whatever, she thought again in her mind. She groaned as she got up to pack.  
  
"There goes the peaceful evening at home."  
  
  
  
Vaughn stared at the phone a little bit in disbelief. Okay, so she was pissed. But she had the right to be. Vaughn ran a hand over his face and groaned. He got up and walked to the bathroom, to take a long hot shower.  
  
Afterwards, Vaughn felt significantly better. He shaved, and brushed his teeth and then put on slacks and a polo shirt. Casual nice. He grimaced at that thought. He was analyzing his clothes like some insecure high schooler. What an effect this girl had.  
  
  
  
As she packed, Sydney found herself a little annoyed with Vaughn's call. How dare he? But maybe there was something important work related. Maybe. In her hearts of hearts she hoped it was something else, but that hope was also what was causing her pain in her heart.  
  
Sydney picked out clothes that looked all right for "work", but would also quite possibly make Vaughn regret turning her out to the cold the night before. That is, if he cared. Still, a little cleavage never hurt anyone.  
  
At 10:50, Sydney left out her front door. She was going to be late, but so what. Vaughn worrying about her might be good for him.  
  
  
  
Sydney arrived at the warehouse to find nobody. She was angry. Where the hell was Vaughn? She opened her cell phone and called. His answering machine picked up. Sydney hung up the phone angrily. She surveyed the room one more time before angrily walking out the door.  
  
She was about to cross the street when an idiot driver came very close to running over he toes and stopped their car in her path. The window rolled down, and Sydney's heart quickened a little.  
  
Vaughn leaned over from the driver's side. "Get in. I mean, please."  
  
Sydney opened the door and got in. Vaughn started to drive.  
  
"Vaughn, where are we going?"  
  
"Mission. I'll explain on the way, but it's a two hour drive."  
  
"I don't have any missions from SD-6 though."  
  
"There are no breaks for a double agent, Sydney."  
  
Sydney accepted that and became silent for a while. She looked out her window, intentionally avoiding his gaze. After thirty minutes she became impatient.  
  
"So what's the mission?"  
  
"Stake out. Sloane sent Sark out to the mountains to meet up with someone. but we don't know who. We know when and where though, so you and I will be watching Sark until the drop off. Or whatever it is going on."  
  
"That seems pretty vague."  
  
Vaughn smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." His eyes remained steady on the road.  
  
Sydney didn't want to let him up that easy. "Don't apologize on my account."  
  
Vaughn's forehead crinkled. "Is this the way it's going to be?"  
  
"Is this the way you want it to be?" Vaughn's jaw twitched slightly. He glued his eyes to the road ahead and his hands to the steering wheel. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a two-hour drive of silence, Vaughn stopped the car. Darkness had fallen but Sydney knew that they were in the mountains, near Bear Mountain. Some snow was on the ground. They had stopped in front of a cabin, a romantic cabin. Sydney felt as though she was being tortured, and her mind flew to all sorts of scenarios.  
  
Sydney felt immature, but she wasn't ready to talk to Vaughn yet. He hadn't answered her last question, which in itself was an answer. She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door of the cabin. She stood there patiently, until Vaughn walked up the steps and pulled a key out of his coat pocket.  
  
Vaughn smiled as Sydney walked past and into the cabin with wide eyes. "This is beautiful." She broke her silence, and cursed herself for doing so. But the cabin was beautiful. Here she was, in a beautiful place with the man she loved. but he didn't want them to be together. She turned around to Vaughn with confusion and tears in her eyes. "Why did you come with me here? Why couldn't my dad have partnered with me? God, why couldn't it have been anyone else?"  
  
Vaughn looked a bit hurt in his eyes. "Sydney, please don't cry. Listen to me okay? There is something I want you to have." Vaughn reached into his pocket again, and pulled out his father's watch. "I told you the I set my heart by this. But what I didn't tell you is. my dad gave it to me, right before he died, and it is the third closest thing to my heart."  
  
"Whats the second?"  
  
"My mom."  
  
Sydney smiled and looked away. Then she looked back up, her brown eyes searching Vaughn's. "And the first?"  
  
"You. It's been you. And you were right okay? Love doesn't go away. It hasn't gone away since the first time I laid eyes on you. And I don't want it to. Sydney, I don't want to be safe anymore. I want to be with you."  
  
Sydney nodded, and took the watch from Vaughn's outstretched hand. She then took his hand and led him down the hall. She found the bedroom on her right and led him into it. She didn't bother with the lights. Sydney turned and pressed her cheek to Vaughn's, breathing him in.  
  
"I love you," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"I love you too. Sydney Bristow, I love you so much."  
  
Sydney's mouth found his and she kissed him gently, then harder. She began to take off her shirt, and he took of his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Sydney opened her eyes and found his were open too. She kept eye contact with him the whole night, enjoying the moment that they were in- him, Michael Vaughn, and her, Sydney Bristow.  
  
  
  
A while later, Sydney still had her eyes open. She was staring up at the ceiling, her body pressed against Vaughn's. She stroked his arm lightly.  
  
"Are you still awake?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I wasn't asleep either."  
  
Sydney smiled against his chest. "Michael?"  
  
"Yes?" He liked her calling him by his first name.  
  
"We're going to make this work right?"  
  
"Yes. We are going to make this work."  
  
Sydney smiled again, and peacefully drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

That Monday, at work, Sydney found herself smiling every time she saw Vaughn. They got on the elevator together, and squeezed amongst others into the back. Vaughn let his fingers lightly brush hers. She smiled, pretending to laugh at a coworkers joke.  
  
When Sydney was leaving the office, she couldn't find Vaughn. She finally gave up, and walked out. There was a post it on her car, Vaughn's handwriting.  
  
Joey's Pizza 335 Grangers Avenue back booth  
  
She smiled. She got in the car and took out a map, found Grangers Ave and started to drive. 335 Granger Avenue was actually a place called Riggo's Ristorante. She walked in feeling as natural as ever and found her way to the back booth. She slipped into the last booth against the wall, bumping right into another body.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn said, smiling. He brushed a strand of hair out of Sydney's eyes. He looked into her eyes, as if waiting for an okay to kiss her.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "Hey," she said, as she pulled her face back. Then she leaned in again and kissed him. She sat back up, and Vaughn reached an arm around her and she settled against his body.  
  
The waitress walked up. "What can I get for you guys?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure." Sydney reached for a menu, but Vaughn covered her hand.  
  
"Let me order, I promise I know whats good," he whispered into her ear. "We'll have a Riggo's special."  
  
"For just the two of you? That's a lot of food."  
  
Sydney smiled at the woman. "We're going to be here awhile."  
  
The waitress smiled at them, and walked away, their contentment wearing off onto her.  
  
"So?" Sydney looked at Vaughn, not sure what his question was. He rephrased. "Who knows?"  
  
Sydney pressed her nose against his. "No one. But if I go to see my mother, she'll be able to tell."  
  
Vaughn's expression looked a little more serious at the word "mother". Sydney grew serious too. "How are we going to do this Vaughn? My mother killed your father. This is worse than a soap opera."  
  
"I don't know. I have talked to your mother a lot lately. She tells me stories about my father. But as much as she is giving me back pieces of him, she took away all of him."  
  
"Vaughn, I am not saying it is a forgivable act, but. that was a different time. She was different."  
  
"I know Sydney. I know. It's just going to take me time." Sydney resettled herself against Vaughn. "But you're wrong. If this was a soap opera we would be twins."  
  
"Don't even joke." But she was smiling.  
  
Two hours later, Sydney and Vaughn remained curled up in their booth. Empty plates now sat before them. "Syd? I think its time to go."  
  
Sydney shushed him. Then she felt sadness wash over her. "You're right."  
  
Vaughn asked for the check, and promptly signed it. Sydney found herself a little hurt that he didn't delay.  
  
"Well then," she said, starting to get up. Vaughn pulled her back down.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sydney let herself fall into his arms. "Home?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No way. Go out front, wait five minutes, then hail a taxi. You can share with a stranger." He smiled. "I came in through the back, so that's how I'll leave."  
  
"Michael Vaughn, if I didn't know any better I'd say you-"  
  
"Planned this." Vaughn finished her sentence and gave her a light kiss, and then a deeper one before pulling away.  
  
"See you in a few minutes," Sydney said with a groan.  
  
"Five," Vaughn called after her. "Five."  
  
Five minutes later, Sydney stuck out a hand. A taxi turned the corner and stopped. Vaughn was laying down in the back seat. Sydney climbed in, pretending not to see Vaughn.  
  
"Um, how did you explain this to him?" She hissed, motioning to the driver.  
  
"Affair, your husband can't find out." He smiled and rested his head on her lap.  
  
After awhile, Sydney realized she didn't know where they were going. "Vaughn, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Put this wig on." He pulled a red headed wig out of his coat.  
  
"You are so good." Sydney kissed her fingertips and pressed them to his lips.  
  
The taxi slowed in front of a house she had never seen. A quaint two story, suburban home. Small, but nice. Vaughn smiled up at her. "Here's the key. To my house."  
  
Sydney took the keys with a smile. "But how will you get.?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be there in awhile."  
  
Sydney walked into Vaughn's house and shed the wig. A dog charged her. Donovan.  
  
"Hello, puppy!" She playfully scratched the dog's ears. Donovan wagged his tail happily, licking her hand. Sydney slowly started to make her way around the house. Her fingertips brushed over the table tops. She looked at pictures of young Michaels with friends, family. She made her way upstairs, deciding that there was no telling how long it would be before Vaughn would be coming. Upstairs consisted of a bathroom and bedroom. She looked around the bedroom. She walked over to the bed, touched the sheets but then saw the open closet door. She opened it all the way and looked at all of Vaughn's clothes hung up. She pulled at one blue collared shirt and smelled it. It smelled like him and she loved it.  
  
A cough startled her. She turned around, caught be Vaughn. He smiled playfully.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sydney relaxed. "I missed you. How did you get in?"  
  
"Told the neighbor that I was locked out so they let me climb the back fence and get in through my sliding glass door."  
  
Sydney took a step toward Vaughn. "So? Its 9:30.. What now Mr. Vaughn?"  
  
Vaughn outreached a hand. Sydney accepted his hand, lacing her fingers with him. "Now? Well. now I have you in my room." He took a step toward her and kiss her forehead. "Now, I want to be with you." He kissed her nose. "Now, I love you." He kissed her lips.  
  
Sydney broke the kiss my giggling slightly. "I love you too," she murmured against his lips. She gave him a push onto the bed. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"What is with you lately?" Sydney found herself slightly annoyed by the English accent.  
  
"What do you mean?" She replied spitefully.  
  
"You're. glowing." Sark smiled slyly. "Looks like someone had been getting-"  
  
"Don't finish that. It's the Christmas spirit, Sark. You know? Goodness and merry-ness? Oh wait, I forgot. you wouldn't know about that."  
  
"Despite you accusations, I'll have you know I am a very merry person." Sark stopped talking and pointed up. "Well looky there. Mistletoe."  
  
Sydney cringed seeing the green leaves hanging above them. Sark leaned in an kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas Agent Bristow." He smiled. Sydney smiled back.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Through gritted teeth she added, "If you ever touch me again, I'll castrate you with my bare hands. Understood?"  
  
Sark smiled wider. "Can't wait." He strolled off confidently.  
  
  
  
At the CIA office, Sydney was disappointed to find no mistletoe. In her hand she clutched a small package. She headed straight for her mother's cell. She smiled sweetly at the guard, who shook his head.  
  
"No. no way. Devlin already rang my ass out on protocol for the last time I let you in there."  
  
"Let me handle Devlin. Come on, where is your Christmas spirit?" The guard shook his head again.  
  
Sydney looked at him, gazing into his eyes trying to be inconspicuously seductive.  
  
"Whats the problem here?"  
  
Sydney looked up to see her father.  
  
"I have a Christmas gift. for mom. I want to give it to her."  
  
"Sydney." Jack began to launch into a speech but stopped. Instead, he turned to the guard. "Let her in young man, or else you'll have Devlin to answer to."  
  
Looking bewildered, the officer led Sydney down the hall, who turned around to look at her dad once more. He was watching her looking sad. She mouthed thank you to him and he nodded his head before going back to his work.  
  
Sydney faced the glass, while the guard unlocked the door. She walked inside the cell, lightly hugging her mother.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Sydney said, feeling sad that her mother would spend Christmas in this cell alone.  
  
Irina smiled. "I guess it is in a way." She looked at her daughter meaningfully, letting Sydney know that she was the "way".  
  
Sydney handed Irina her gift. "This is for you. its just something small but."  
  
Irina looked at the package curiously, easily opening it neatly. She let out a small gasp. It was a framed picture of her and Sydney from when Sydney was five. Irina's vision became blurred by her tears. She looked up at Sydney as one single salty tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
Sydney embraced her mother again. Then she pulled away. "I'll be gone tomorrow. its Christmas. But I promise I'll come see you on Thursday."  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
Sydney took a few steps toward the door. "Merry Christmas mom."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
  
  
Jack felt on top of the world. He sat down on Sydney's couch, his stomach full of the wonderful Christmas meal that Francie had made. Will sat down next to him.  
  
"So Mr. Bristow, are you a football fan?"  
  
"When I get the time to watch it, yes."  
  
Will flipped on the tv, turning it to ESPN.  
  
Sydney watched from the kitchen. "Oh no, Francie, they've slipped into a sports coma."  
  
Francie looked up from a dish she was washing and smiled. "Boys will be boys."  
  
Sydney grabbed a towel and started to dry dishes. Francie looked at her friend, raising her eyebrows. "So whats going on with you?"  
  
Sydney was taken by surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you are all aglow, and you invited your father to Christmas dinner. You seem. happy."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"No," Francie replied quickly. "That's not what I meant. I just want to know whats up."  
  
"Well," Sydney lowered her voice some. "Do you remember Michael? From the bank?"  
  
Francie nodded. "The perfect guy except he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, but no, not anymore. Well kind of." Sydney let out a giggle and Francie put down her dishes giving her full attention to Sydney. "See the bank sort of put us on a job together, and he told me that he and the girlfriend split up, and then things sort of led to another and."  
  
"Oh my god!" Francie slapped a hand over her gaping mouth before making a happy girl noise.  
  
"What? What is it?" called Will from the couch.  
  
"Nothing!" Francie said, still shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"But, the banks policy hasn't changed at all, so we have to sneak around. I haven't told very many people. just you and Will."  
  
Francie nodded and then motioned that her lips were locked. Then she broke into a smile and looked at her friend happily before returning to dishes. "You should invite him over."  
  
"Here? Tonight?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well. my dad. I just don't want to make to big of a deal of this yet."  
  
"How about after your dad leaves then?"  
  
"I'll call him and see what he thinks. I promise."  
  
"Okay, you better. I got to see this perfect man, because god knows I've been looking for him!"  
  
Sydney laughed and dried her dishes, daydreaming about a time and a place when she could be scrubbing Christmas dishes with Vaughn, her dad in the other room talking to his mom. she couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
Five hours later, Jack Bristow made his exit. Sydney walked him downstairs and outside, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Dad. this was really nice."  
  
"Yes, yes it was."  
  
Sydney looked off.  
  
"But, I wasn't the only person you wanted here?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
Jack sighed. "Listen Sydney, I still don't trust your mother, you know that. But I want to see you happy. Maybe you should go see her."  
  
"Dad its Christmas day."  
  
"Honey, the CIA never rests." Jack smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. "I have something for you." He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "Merry Christmas Sydney."  
  
Sydney took the paper, looking at her father with uncertainty. After he walked away, she opened it up.  
  
Sydney-  
  
3303 Cole Court Fullerton, CA 92058 Merry Christmas -Weiss  
  
Sydney smiled to herself. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A half an hour later Sydney was on her way to Fullerton, with one quick stop. The CIA office was quiet. No phones, no chatter. A couple guards here and there. The guard at her mom's cell was unfamiliar to Sydney.  
  
"I'd like to see Derevko," she said to the man, showing him her CIA I.D. He looked at her identification and then looked at her.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Sydney didn't like this guy. "She's my mother, and its not your business anyways." She pushed her way past the man.  
  
Irina was sitting, meditating on the floor. She saw Sydney, and a slow smile spread across her face.  
  
"Merry Christmas, mom."  
  
Irina smiled more, and quietly replied, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"I'm sorry you have to be in here alone today." Sydney didn't really know what to say honestly.  
  
"It's okay." Irina looked down.  
  
Sydney stared long and hard at her mother. She couldn't imagine living with what her mother had to. Memories of those she had killed, hurt, destroyed- how could that not make her a reformed woman? But thinking about who her mother had killed reminded Sydney of Vaughn.  
  
"You have to go." Irina said, standing up and walking to the glass. "Its okay, I understand," she continued, before Sydney could speak.  
  
Sydney smiled weakly and took a step from the glass, but holding her hand up. Irina placed her hand in the same spot on the other side of the glass.  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
Sydney didn't understand what her mother meant. "What?"  
  
"Was it worth it? Breaking protocol?"  
  
Sydney and her mother exchanged a long, knowing smile. "You know, despite you're your father may say, the agency wasn't thrilled about two agents being married and working together. But he and I wouldn't listen. And that was one of the few things in my life I did right."  
  
Sydney paused, keeping her hand on the glass. "I missed you mom. I really did." She felt tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Sydney, I'm sorry. Have I said that yet? I'm sorry. I can't change what I did, and I can't get that time back. But I'd like to make time now. I guess. I guess that's my gift to you. My time. But you don't have to take it, I'd understand."  
  
Sydney shook her head and swallowed hard. "No mom, that's a present I would never return."  
  
Irina smiled and tears started to come down her cheeks. Sydney pressed her hand against the glass harder before walking away slowly.  
  
Despite her meeting with her mother being so emotional, Sydney was definitely excited to go to Fullerton. There was not very much traffic, because even L.A. scrooges stayed at home on Christmas.  
  
As she exited the freeway, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she was wrong for coming. As she looked around, she felt certain she knew where she was headed. This wasn't Vaughn's neighborhood. But it still seemed like. home.  
  
She turned onto Cole Court.  
  
  
  
"Mom, that was delicious." Vaughn picked up his plate and kissed him mom on the forehead.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. And him too," she said, motioning to Donovan who was happily lapping up leftover chicken. Vaughn started to wash the dishes, but his mother came intot he kitchen and put down his sponge, and turned off the water. "Come on, talk to me. Lets go sit down."  
  
Vaughn obediently followed. He sat on the couch next to his mom, who for the first time in a long time was not looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Vaughn was slightly taken aback by his mother's intuition. "What?"  
  
"The girl. The one whose put the sparkle back in your eye, and some bounce in your step. Michael, its like you've come alive. Is it that nice blonde girl?"  
  
Alice. Vaughn cleared his throat and sat up, shifting uncomfortably. "No, not her. Someone. someone from work."  
  
His mother folded her hands in her lap. She understood. Her son was very secretive about his job, which meant no more questions regarding the girl.  
  
Vaughn decided to change the subject. "So, Snoopy or Chevy?" He picked up the DVD for "Its Christmas Charlie Brown" and "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation".  
  
"Hmm." His mom was deciding when his cell phone went off.  
  
"Hold that thought," he said, slightly annoyed at being called on one of his rare day offs. "Hello."  
  
"Guess what I'm looking at right now."  
  
Michael's heart skipped a beat. Sydney.  
  
"What?" he played along.  
  
"A pretty one story blue house. With a wooden front door, and a classic mailbox out front. A white garage door, and white shutters on the window."  
  
No way, thought Vaughn. He walked towards the front door, opening it.  
  
"And a gorgeous man, confusingly holding a cell phone."  
  
Sydney, in jeans, a white tank top, and gray hooded sweatshirt was leaning against her car across the street. She looked every bit as breath taking as when she would wear some gorgeous gown. Vaughn shut his phone, walking slowly out the door. Sydney crossed the street, and Vaughn flinched slightly because she didn't look for traffic. She crossed his yard, met him on the stone path leading to the house. And what Vaughn really didn't believe was true. she was really there. When he held her she didn't disappear. When he kissed her, her lips pressed back, hard. And when he opened his eyes, he was gazing in the most beautiful face in the entire world.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she whispered, giving him an Eskimo kiss.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Thank your friend Weiss." She smiled, and laced her hand within his. "So. are you gonna take me inside or do I have to stand out here."  
  
Vaughn smiled widely and pulled Sydney in the direction of the house. His mom was standing in the doorway, trying (not very well) to hide her smile.  
  
"Mom, this is Sydney. Sydney this is my mother-"  
  
"Whom you can call mom." Vaughn's mom smiled widely at Sydney who also started smiling. "Well come on, can I have a hug." Sydney let go of Vaughn's hand, and gave his mom a hug tightly. As the pulled away, Vaughn's mom grabbed unto Sydney's hand leading her in. "So, I know you work with my son, but what other things should I know." His mom's voice was talking but Vaughn couldn't hear the words. He placed a hand on Sydney's back and followed them in the house. Life was good. With Sydney, life was damn near perfect.  
  
  
  
"Michael Vaughn? Yes hold on, let me get a pen. Okay yes, that address is?" The man scribbled down the address. "Okay. Yes sir. I understand sir."  
  
He hung up the phone, looking again at the address written down. Michael Vaughn. He had no idea what was coming to him.  
  
THE END of this story. stay tuned for my next fanfic which will continue the story... THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews guys. I promise to keep this going. 


End file.
